Moño
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Brick con tan solo siete años no lograba entender; o tan solo ignoraba, el hecho de que las niñas usaran accesorios tan coloridos y chillones. Además de peinados tan extravagantes. Que según ellas eran lo que estaba de moda.


**Moño**

Brick con tan solo siete años no lograba entender; o tan solo ignoraba, el hecho de que las niñas usaran accesorios tan coloridos, chillones Y peinados _extravagantes. _Que según ellas eran lo que estaba de _moda._

Princesa era un claro ejemplo de ello. La chica siempre aparecía con; lo que según ella, era lo nuevo y más a la moda.

Su cabello siempre lo llevaba con formar muy raras y peculiares.

Y Brick creía, en realidad estaba más que seguro. Que la chica estaba loca, porque además de su cabello su ropa era la de un payaso.

A veces se preguntaba si ella no conseguía todo lo que usaba de un circo. Porque la verdad vestía horrible. Sin ofender a los del circo claro.

Luego tenía a Miyako. La chica; que según todos, era la más linda y dulce.

Y él se preguntaba si esa chica se soltaba el cabello para dormir o bañarse, porque nunca le había visto con el cabello suelto u otro peinado que no fuese sus dos clásicas coletas en bucles.

Aunque… tenía que admitir que el mejor accesorio de la niña era su sonrisa. Con dientes tan brillantes y perfectos como perlitas de mar. Además de que era contagiosa y sincera.

¿Cómo podía estar sonriente todo el tiempo?

También estaba Kaoru. Esa chica era un caso especial.

Nunca la había visto con accesorios chillones o colorinches.

Pero lo que Brick se preguntaba siempre que la veía de cerca, mientras jugaban al futbol, era si la chica alguna vez se peinaba.

Su cabello siempre estaba revuelto y despeinado. Por lo que él se imaginaba que la niñita tenía una constante pelea con el peine, la cual siempre perdía.

Y él quería ver esa pela. Si en verdad existiera.

Por ultimo estaba Momoko.

La chica un año menor que él siempre llevaba su cabello tan largo y brilloso. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era su moño.

Grande, rojo y muy llamativo

_¿No le pesaba?_ Se preguntaba Brick mirándola.

_¡Era enorme!_

Y ella andaba saltando y corriendo mientras jugaba con sus amigas sin, al parecer, sentir molestia por el enorme objeto que tenía en su cabeza.

_Es de un tamaño un tanto exagerado._

Pensó Brick parándose.

_A mí no me engaña. Esa cosa debe de pesar una tonelada._

Camino hacia ella, que estaba de espaldas a él muy concentrada en su juego.

— Momoko — Llamo mirándola fijamente.

La niña volteo y lo miro con notorio fastidio.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto cruzando sus bracitos y frunciendo el ceño.

Ese niño siempre le molestaba ¿Por qué debía de ser dulce con él?

— ¿No pesa? — Pregunto de repente mirando hacia el enorme moño rojo, sobre la cabeza de la chica.

— Si vienes a tratarme de gorda otra vez, le diré a Kaoru que te de una paliza — Le amenazo.

— No estoy hablando de ti animal — Hizo una pausa y señalo el moño —. Tu moño. Debe pesar mucho.

Momoko se llevó la mano a dicho objeto. Y tanteándolo miro a Brick aún más molesta.

— ¡Claro que no! — Chillo —. Es muy livianito ¡No pesa nada!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si es enorme! ¿Cómo no va a pesar?

— Pues no lo hace engendro.

— Bueno ya — Dijo sin despegar la mirada del accesorio — ¿Por qué lo usas?

— Porque mi mami dice que se ve bonito y femenino — Respondió.

— Ya veo — Dijo Brick comenzando a caminar alrededor de ella. Sin despegar su rojiza mirada del objeto que tanto llamaba su atención.

Sin que Momoko lo pudiese prevenir, Brick de un rápido y brusco movimiento se lo arrebato de su cabecita.

— ¡No Brick! — Grito Momoko ya bastante tarde. Brick tenía el objeto entre sus manos y lo examinaba con la mirada.

— ¿Qué crees? No pesa nada — Dijo asombrado.

Momoko se lo arrebato con ira.

— ¡Idiota! — Grito llorando —. Has arruinado mi peinado — Dijo tocándose el cabello, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Pero si te ves más linda con el cabello suelto — Soltó Brick como si nada.

— Gracias — Susurro Momoko con sus mejillas rojas, tal vez producto del llanto o por lo dicho por el niño.

Y sorprendiendo a Brick, Momoko salió gritando y llamando a su amiga. Contándole que él niño le había quitado su moño y desecho su peinado.

Lo siguiente que Brick vio fue a una furiosa Kaoru viniendo hacia él tronando sus puños.


End file.
